Superior biomimetic, lower-extremity augmentation systems and humanoid systems generally modulate mechanical impedance, joint equilibrium, and torque in accordance with gait cycle phase, walking speed, and/or terrain in a way that can emulate human behavior. In so doing, such systems can normalize or even augment metabolic cost-of-transport and self-selected walking speed with respect to average limb/joint function in a typical human. Some powered prosthetic, orthotic, and exoskeletal devices for providing and/or augmenting human joint function such that at least a biomimetic joint response is achieved have been described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/157,727 “Powered Ankle-Foot Prosthesis” filed on Jun. 12, 2008 (Publication No. US2011/0237764 A1); co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/552,013 “Hybrid Terrain-Adaptive Lower-Extremity Systems” filed on Sep. 1, 2009 (Publication No. US2010/0179668 A1); co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/079,564 “Controlling Power in a Prosthesis or Orthosis Based on Predicted Walking Speed or Surrogate for Same” filed on Apr. 4, 2011; co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/079,571 “Controlling Torque in a Prosthesis or Orthosis Based on a Deflection of Series Elastic Element” filed on Apr. 4, 2011; co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/347,443 “Powered Joint Orthosis” filed on Jan. 10, 2012; co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/356,230 “Terrain Adaptive Powered Joint Orthosis” filed on Jan. 23, 2012; and co-pending U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/595,453 “Powered Ankle Device” filed on Feb. 6, 2012, the disclosures of all of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties.
In these devices the torque, the impedance, and joint equilibrium are generally controlled in each joint to provide at least a biomimetic response to a wearer of the device. Specifically, these devices may provide torque in advance of toe off during a gait cycle to propel the joint. This can enable the wearer to walk faster and with less effort while at the same time improving gait mechanics, thereby mitigating the wearer's discomfort.
A series-elastic actuator (SEA), described in the above-referenced patent applications, can be used to create a backdrivable joint mechanism in prosthetic, orthotic, exoskeleton, and/or humanoid devices in which both force (torque) and impedance are controlled. Specifically, in various lower-extremity devices described in these patent applications, the SEA typically emulates the muscle-tendon unit response in an ankle, knee or hip device, specifically through implementation of a positive force or velocity feedback controller that mimics a characteristic reflex response of the joint. To this end, the SEA typically stores energy in one phase of a gait cycle (e.g., in the controlled dorsiflexion phase for an ankle device) and releases the stored energy later in the gait cycle (e.g., in the powered plantar flexion phase in the ankle device). Thus, the SEA may amplify the peak power of the actuator, thereby reducing the size and weight of the motor and the transmission. As such, devices employing an SEA may both require less battery power and produce less acoustic noise than other robotic systems that provide torque for propelling a joint, but that do not use an SEA. Nevertheless, the devices using an SEA (as well as those not using an SEA) can still require substantial battery power and may produce noise that is unacceptable to some users in certain situations.
One of the reasons for the high power consumption and noise is that conventional electric actuators in leg prosthetic, orthotic, and exoskeletal devices generally employ low-torque, high-speed (i.e., high revolutions per minute (RPM) motors that are light weight but are limited in their torque capability. For example, the EC-4Pole 30 Maxon Motor that may be employed in prosthetic and/or orthotic devices has a low-mass (about 300 grams), but has a rather modest torque capability of about 0.12 Newton-meter continuous torque, and a relatively high speed (about 16,500 RPM zero-load speed). To achieve the high joint torque and low speed required to emulate the dynamics of a biological leg joint using a low torque, high RPM motor, a transmission having a large reduction ratio (e.g., greater than about 150:1) is generally needed. Transmissions having such high reduction ratios, when used in an actuator system to emulate the biological dynamics of ankle, knee, and/or hip joints, typically produce significant acoustic noise output. Such transmissions may also have large frictional losses and may have low backdrivability.
A high acoustic output may draw attention to the wearer of the device, and can thus be uncomfortable or embarrassing in certain social situations. Moreover, high friction and poor backdrivability can result in a relatively poor transmission efficiency, increasing the power consumption of the device. These two parameters can also adversely affect the overall control of the joint, whether for adjusting the joint position or for applying impedance and/or force/torque. In addition, high transmission ratios can be difficult to achieve and often require many functional parts, which limits system cycle life and increases manufacturing complexities and associated costs. Therefore, there is a need for improved powered actuators for use in prosthetic, orthotic, exoskeleton, and/or humanoid devices.